


Cosmo

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Emmett shares some sex tips from cosmo.





	Cosmo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Ted and Emmett sat on one side of the booth while Brian and Michael sat on the other. Ted was reading the newspaper and Emmett was reading cosmopolitan. Brian was following Justin with his gaze and Michael picked at a plate of fries. 

When Justin disappeared into the kitchen Brian began to study the men around the booth. He raised one eyebrow at Emmett. 

"I can't believe you read cosmopolitan." He shook his head. Emmett looked up.

"There are some really great sex tips, maybe you should read it. I'm sure Justin is getting tired of your old tricks. No pun intended." Ted grunted, but didn't look up from the paper. Michael was watching and listening intently. 

"For your information Justin and I…" 

"Did I hear my name?" Justin had appeared beside the table. He looked questioningly at the group. 

"Yes, I was just telling Emmett that I don't need to know any of his cosmopolitan sex tips because?" he was interrupted by Justin. 

"Well, there is no harm in hearing them, is there." Brian looked up at Justin in disbelief. Justin just shrugged his shoulders and looked towards Emmett. 

"Okay listen to this one: To give maximum pleasure when going down on someone try humming." He raised his eyebrows at the magazine and shook his head up and down approvingly. 

"Sounds reasonable." Ted had put down the newspaper to listen. Justin was in deep thought. 

"OH!" He turned to Brian. "Can you do Moby?!?" Brian glared at Emmett who was biting his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter. 

"What am I? You sex radio. I'm sorry, no requests can be taken at this time."


End file.
